Her Story
by A Bittersweet Liar
Summary: This is series of short stories/drabbles based on 55 word prompts focusing on Ororo, and her love for Scott. Except Scott is dating Jean, and in a careless one-night stand they sleep with each other, and everything changes for Ororo.
1. Church

**Character/Pairing(s):** Storm/Ororo Munroe. No pairings.

**Genre:** Spiritual, Hurt/Comfort

**Length:** 133 words.

**Prompt:** 4/55; Church.

**Rating:** General.

**Summary:** Ororo goes to Church, but she no longer feels any solace in the House of God. Despite that she _keeps_ on praying.

**Author's Note:** I just wanted to mention that this is in _**no way**_ offensive to Christianity or Churches, since I'm Christian and I love Churches, but sometimes Churches have people who are judgmental, or people who aren't really good people. And so I wanted to show that even some sanctuaries can be tainted by the people who are in it, making people feel out of place even in a place of comfort. And that you don't have to pray in church for God to hear your prayers.

* * *

**4.****Church**

She goes there to pray, but she's not even _sure_ that anyone hears her prayers, as each of the ones she held dear to her heart keep falling into ruin, and are _still_ losing themselves. She prays that the war to be avoided, and _yet_ it still happens; she only cries then.

This place of holiness is no longer holy, because of the people who have tainted it with their lies and sins, so she cries, and cries, but _no one_ listens, she doesn't want to believe that no one cares...at least _not yet_.

In the end, she _stops_ going to church, and prays even **more**. This time they're heard, because they come from a place she calls home, her solace in which she is accepted. A place where no one judges her.


	2. One Night Stand

**Character/Pairing(s):** Storm/Ororo Munroe and Cyclops/Scott Summers. No pairings.

**Genre:** Angst, & General.

**Length:** 284 words.

**Prompt:** 12/55; One-Night Stand.

**Rating:** General.

**Summary:** Ororo and Scott are drunk, and have slept with each other. Ororo wakes up to realize how much of a terrible mistake she's committed, and runs away. Scott wishes she stayed.

**Author's Note:** I've been writing these drabbles for a while, and this prompt fit the pairing, as they've always been one of my favorite X-Men pairings, ever since the movies came out anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

**12. One-night Stand**

It was a one-night stand and nothing_ else_, Ororo wished that were true, because it wasn't a random stranger that she had just slept with, the messy brown hair, the tightly closed eyes, and the scars around them, all indicated to one person she _shouldn't_ have slept with. Scott Summers, the guy who was currently dating **her** best friend.

The guy who she had barely spoken more than 2 sentences to, _every_ time they'd meet. The guy she _used to_ have a crush on when she first started studying at Xavier's school for the gifted.

So she panics, like every other good friend, and grabs hurriedly at her clothes, and fixes her hair. She puts on the clothes quickly, and tries to make them look less rumpled, but her efforts are useless. She doesn't realize that maybe her companion for the night might have known _**whom**_ he was taking into _his_ bed.

But Ororo isn't thinking rationally, and simply feels guilty, and **sick**. When she silently slips out of the room, her heart clenches painfully, because she _had_ wanted this, just not the way it happened. She hates that they _were_ drunk, and that he was **taken**.

She ignores her tears, and forces a smile on her lips, before scurrying off quietly to her room, at the end of the hall.

After she leaves, he sighs, before getting up slowly, and placing the red shades on his eyes and wishes _she_ had stayed, maybe then he could've explained last night. Especially since he wants to tell her that it wasn't a one-night stand, but she's already_ gone_.

And since he_ knows_ Ororo, this _**never**_ happened, no matter how hard he wants it to stay _real_.


	3. Heartbreak

**Character/Pairing(s):** Storm/Ororo Munroe and Cyclops/Scott Summers. No pairings.

**Genre:** Angst, & Hurt.

**Length:** 284 words.

**Prompt:** 16/55; Heartbreak.

**Rating:** General.

**Summary:** Ororo thinks about how _many_ times her heart has been broken. And remembers tears, rain, and never-ending pain.

**Author's Note:** This part includes more of the other X-Men mentioned in the comics, because Bobby is actually older than Storm in the comics, or around her age I presume. I've included Remy/Gambit who also appeared in Wolverine's Movie X-Men: Origins.

* * *

**16. ****Heartbreak**

It was _never_ easy for Ororo to get over heartbreaks, especially when it came to Scott Summers. But when she got over him, her heart had managed to make ado with the pain she felt within, and the fact that she had the heartbreak because he was _with Jean_, was why she let him _**go**__._

It hurt her even _more_, when she assumed that she'd have a chance with Remy, and it turned out that he was gaga over Anna. You'd think she was hideous with the way men preferred _anyone_ over her, but maybe it was her differences that made them dislike her. After all her skin wasn't pale like Anna's, or a lovely shade of cream with freckles to admire like Jean's _were_. She **only** had brown skin, vibrant white hair, and icy-blue eyes, and amongst the females the _odd_ one out.

Tears fell down her smooth cheeks, she sometimes felt like a _**freak**_ compared to the rest. She sighed, and traced a scar on her arm, and held her breath, as she _remembered _how it happened.

She had been arguing with Logan over how she bottled up her emotions too much, that she actually sliced her arm with a knife to prove to him that her pain should be bottled up, or she could destroy everyone with years of emotions that were _never_ released, ignoring how lighting flashed from outside the window, while the thunder cackled and rain dropped down heavily.

Logan had apologized then, his eyes filled with _**so**_ much understanding, before he hugged her. Ororo had cried then, silent tears, while Logan held her and told her "It'll be _alright_ Ro". The lightning had stopped, but the rain _never_ stopped falling, only until Ororo had parted from Logan and told him she needed to be alone, and left to her garden, ignoring how the rain had made her clothes stick to her skin.

She wondered why she couldn't love someone like Hank, or even Bobby, after all they _**wouldn't**_ forsake her as easily as the rest do. And so the sky turns dark, as she sobs, and cries tears of heartbreak knowing that love wasn't meant for _her_.

The rain falls heavily _that_ night; her tears don't stop, as the sky keeps crying with her.

_They_ watch with sad gazes, not knowing how to fix someone who won't even admit she's **broken**.


	4. Torture

**Character/Pairing(s):** Storm/Ororo Munroe; mentions of the original X-Men members, along with the Professor. No pairings.

**Genre:** Angst, & Hurt.

**Length:** 419 words.

**Prompt:** 19/55; Torture.

**Rating:** Teen.

**Summary:** Ororo _remembers_ pain, traces scars, and _wishes_ she could forget...

**Author's Note:** This part includes a memory of Ororo's first time visiting New York, where she was kidnapped by some mutant haters, and was subjected to torture. And how her claustrophobia had worsened, during that time, and how she somehow still couldn't get over the memories that would haunt her. Bobby here is older, like I had earlier mentioned, as he was one of the first X-Men members with Scott, Jean, and Warren. Hank and Warren are at the Mansion which is why they're not mentioned here.

* * *

**19. ****Torture**

Ororo remembers being tortured _once_, not long after she had arrived in New York, she had gotten distracted by the sights around her, and wandered away from the Professor, Jean, Scott, and Bobby. She was instantly kidnapped by a group of men larger than her, dressed in black and red. They had been an Anti-Mutant Group.

They knew what she was because of her hair, she was still young then, only 23, and was quite unfamiliar with her surroundings. After the men had reached their destination, she had awoken to a dark place, and the room was small, she felt _**weak**_ then, for she knew not if she could use her powers to help, for all she knew, they could have taken her underground.

She had reacted _terribly_ to the room, and when they threatened to leave her long, she _almost_ gave in, but didn't and held her ground. They then _tried_ to drown her, and when that failed, they began hitting her physically, and had chained her up to the wall each time she **refused** to co-operate with them.

It had gone on for about 2 days before Scott, and Bobby had burst in, along with Jean and the Professor. She had pretended to be _**fine**_, but in reality she _never_ was after the incident. She always made sure to wear a wig whenever she visited the city, and was always training in hand-to-hand combat and self-defense, to _prevent_ such a thing from happening again.

The scars were still _there_ on her back, and the memories of the dark room made her want to **suffocate**. She _never_ left her window closed after that day, and Jean's company had helped reduce the effects of her claustrophobia, but it never stopped the tears or the nightmares that _**still**_ came on dark nights like **this** _one_. It simply only reminded her of the fire that took her parents away...and how she'd _always_ be forever alone.

She still _sometimes_ flinches at touches of others, _**especially**_ the male touches, but has forced away the fear, and would place a fake smile on her lips to reassure them. The only touches **she** got used to was Jean's, and the Professor's, Scott and Bobby didn't bother her much _at times_, but the familiar fear would _always_ be lurking in the depths of her mind.

They say victims of torture can get better, but they can _never_ forget, and when she traces another ugly scar near her waist, she wishes she could -_so badly-_ to **forget**.


	5. Alone

**Character/Pairing(s):** Storm/Ororo Munroe, Robert(Bobby) Drake/Iceman. No pairings in this part other than the mentioned Scott/Jean, & Remy/Anne-Marie.

**Genre:** General, slight Angst, Hurt/Comfort and Friendship.

**Length:** 823 words.

**Prompt:** 30/55; Alone.

**Rating:** Teen.

**Summary:** Ororo dwells on the feeling of loneliness and being alone. Until Bobby pulls her out of her sad thoughts, and makes her smile.

**Author's Note:** This chapter took a whole 180-degree flip, I was planning on making it sad, but Bobby popped out of nowhere and decided to save the day. Thank you all for your support, it is _very_ much appreciated. I hope you all like this chapter! I'll try to update this story quick enough, because 55 or 49 –to be accurate- prompts are a lot, and if I don't start writing them already, I may never finish writing them. Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

**30. ****Alone**

She could handle being alone, more than being lost in a large crowd of people. Loneliness was her _only_ friend, after all **who** could betray you if you were alone? Answer was _no one_. No one could betray you; no one could hurt you, and no would love you if you were alone.

The loneliness clung to her like a second shadow at times, and sometimes it felt _comforting_, but at other times, the loneliness suffocated her. She wished she wasn't alone at times, but only when she glances at Jean smiling so brightly because of Scott's hug and Anne-Marie laughing so prettily at something Remy had said. She's almost jealous, if it were not for the fact that _their_ happiness meant **more **to her, than her own happiness.

She smiles sadly, glancing at the clear water, before dropping a finger and tracing the water, watching how small tiny ripples began to appear, every time she moved her finger through the water. The feeling was almost blissful enough to wash away her earlier feelings of loneliness. She pulls out her finger out of the water, gazes at her reflection against the water, and wonders 'Why does no one love me?' and feels instantly sad.

Before she can look away, as tears prickle her pretty icy-blue eyes, the water begins to freeze, and slowly a thin branch of ice begins to appear from the newly-frozen water, moving quickly, growing taller, larger, as it began to spin slowly, gently, forming a beautiful rose of ice. Ororo turns around looking slightly startled, as she utters softly "Bobby".

The man smiles at her, his usually confident and charming smile. Ororo allows a small smile to grace her lips in return. "Miss Munroe, why are you looking so sad?" and before she can reply, he plucks out the rose slowly breaking it from its icy stem, and utters "I can fix that." His smile back on full-force, before he bowed slightly, and held out the rose for her to take. "A beautiful rose, for a _beautiful_ lady~"

Ororo chuckles as she utters feeling happy "Mr. Drake, are _you_ complementing me?" and when Bobby grins while uttering shyly "Umm, yeah I guess." she giggles sweetly. He flushes at her giggles, but the grin doesn't leave his lips.

She takes the rose gently, still smiling softly and kisses his cheek "Then I accept the compliment. I'm guessing _I _forgot about our plans for today~" her tone sincere. He nods like a kid, and says "I waited for 30 minutes, before I had to see if you had been kidnapped or had forgotten _again_." At his last words, Ororo gives a meek smile, and murmurs "sorry".

He shakes his head and utters "It's okay. People forget about **me**, _all_ the time. And it's you Ororo, how could I mind? It's not like you do it on purpose..." already changing his tone to a more flirtatious and annoyed tone with a slight hint of dejectedness. Ororo smiles and utters "Well, to make it up to you, how about after we finish our Movie Marathon, I make you some cookies?"

The instant grin that appears on his face makes him look like a _little boy_, as he asks excitedly "_**Really**_? I mean, sure. I wouldn't mind some of Ororo Munroe's famous double-chocolate chip cookies." He holds out his arm for her, after she nods, and she takes it easily, the position familiar and comforting.

Out of all the X-Men, she sometimes felt that she was the **most** closest to Bobby, his innocence and charm was a nice change from Scott's uptightness, or Jean's perkiness, and even _worse,_ Logan's mood-swings. He was like a _**younger**_ brother to her, as he reminded her of a boy she knew back in Cairo –_Fahir_, whose eyes always lit up whenever he'd spot Ororo, with his **never**-ending optimism that _always _made Ororo smile even when all she wanted to do was curl into a ball and cry. Her heart stings painfully, she misses her old friends, but that life is behind her now, she **made** a choice, and _now_ she had to deal with the consequences.

The feeling of being alone was sometimes a comfort to Ororo, but moments like _this_, with Bobby beside her, made her enjoy not being alone. She didn't mind when his began chatting about Jubilee and his latest prank in keeping her out of trouble, though she did raise her eyebrows at his words, wondering how a prank could keep a mischievous Jubilee out of trouble, but stayed silent to find out more.

Yes, she was alone. But for the moment she was happy, and that's _all_ that mattered.

She never noticed the eyes watching from behind a red visor, expression caught between looking sad or hurt, as she was smiling and laughing along with Bobby. The figure walked away silently, as Ororo's laughter filled the air, a sad smile gracing his lips.


	6. Food

**Character/Pairing(s):** Storm/Ororo Munroe. No pairings.

**Genre: **General, Hurt/Comfort.

**Length:** words.

**Prompt:** 14/55; Food.

**Rating:** PG.

**Summary:** Ororo hates how food becomes a source of comfort.

**Author's Note:** I honestly had a different idea when I began this. But then this came out. =(

I hope this wasn't _that_ bad~

* * *

**14. ****Food**

Ororo doesn't dwell on the fact that _some_ foods have become sort of 'Comfort Food' instead of just _food_ to her. She **hates** that she craves those certain comfort foods when she's sad, angry, frustrated, stressed, or just on her period.

She doesn't like the fact that stuffing spoonful's of vanilla ice cream, can keep her from crying, or take away all her hurt and anger. But she eats it to stop herself from crying, and anyone from noticing.

It makes her train more, and sleep even less at night; just to make sure she doesn't gain any extra weight. She takes another bite of her recently baked chocolate-chip cookies, and ignores the hurt echoing in her heart.

The silence stands out when the sky flickers to black, and thunder cackles loudly in the air. And Ororo sighs as she thinks bitterly 'It's gonna be a _long_ night'. Before tightening her robe, and heading back to her room.

She doesn't cry, but on the inside she's slowly _**breaking**_.


End file.
